Gohan and the new kid
by SSJGOHANIN
Summary: Gohan's back at school... and a few things have changed
1. Gohan and the new kid Part 1

Gohan and the new kid at school  
(A gundam Wing Crossover)  
Part 1  
  
By SSJGOHANDBZIN@yahoo.com  
  
~AN: Ok just to let you guys know, I pulled my other story down cuz i didn't have enough time to work on it so I decided to do a new story. I may work on the other one some more and repost it later. but any way... heres the new one. Enjoy!~  
  
  
  
  
*BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*  
  
"Gohan time for School. Don't want to be late for the first day of school." Chichi said to Gohan who was still wraped up in his blanket.  
  
"GOHAN WAKE UP!!!" Chichi yelled at Gohan. Gohan nearly jumped out of his skin as he woke up from the yell.  
  
"AHAAH! wha.... whe... huh???" Gohan said as his eyes poped open.  
  
"Gohan it's 7:30. You have 20 minutes to get a shower, get dressed, and out the door." ChiChi said watching as Gohan rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Ok, Mom." Gohan said as Chi Chi walked out the door.  
  
20 minutes later Gohan is getting on the bus. He Grabs a window seat and starts daydreaming what it would be like if he flew to school. Kid's watching him land, asking him how he could do that, but then remembering that it could also provke some school bully to pick a fight with him. The bus came to a stop infront of the school. Gohan got off the bus and headed to his home room class. His home room class was a new class the school added after a few students had been beaten up by some unknown party after school last year. After that they decided to add a Self Defence Class.  
  
*RING RING RING*  
  
"I'm Ms. Sally Poe. I'll be your homeroom and Self Defence Class Teacher." Sally stated looking toward her class full of students.  
  
"First lets go over the Attendance list." Sally said as she looked down the list.  
  
Gohan looked out a window as she scrolled down the list.  
  
"Gohan. Gohan? Is Gohan here?" Sally says looking over the class list. One of the students points over at Gohan who is staring out a window. Sally walks over with a ruler and starts to stab down with it like a knife towards Gohan who without even flinching knocks the ruler from Sally's hand and sends it thru the classroom door window and into a locker like a bullet. The ruler just barely misses Duo's head who is opening the door to take a look in to see if everything is under control.  
  
~AN: she was just checking to see if he was paying attention she wasn't going to stab him.... altho Chi Chi might do that to Goku if she got mad enough :P j/k~  
  
"Good Reflexes Gohan, but pay attention." Sally says looking at Gohan as he turns his head and just smiles.  
  
"What the heck was that?!" Duo yells looking over at Sally for an answer as he closes the door.  
  
"A kid with one heck of a backhand if you ask me." Sally says making Duo stare dumbfoundedly at Sally.  
  
*RING RING RING*  
  
As the teenagers start filing out of the room Sally pulls Gohan asside.  
  
"Where did you learn to do that?" Sally asks with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"My dad taught me. By the way I have a class called SFDF next. Do you know what that class is?" Gohan asks looking at his schedule.  
  
"That's this class. That's the Self Defence class, but I doubt you'll need it with moves like that." Sally says as kids start fileing through the door.  
  
  
*RING RING RING*  
  
"Ok, settle down now. I'm Ms. Poe. I'll be your teacher. Today may be the first day of school, but I say we jump into this head first." Sally says looking at the class.  
  
"Like I really need this class. Give me a break. It's just a way for the school to milk more money out of our parents." a kid smarts off to Sally.  
  
"Oh? Really? I thought it was a way for the school to help teach the kids how to protect themselves." Sally says smirking at the smartaclic kid.  
  
"I bet i could take anyone in this room and make them cry."  
  
"Oh really? Gohan want to help out? You can demonstraight for us." Sally says looking over at Gohan who jumps out of his chair.  
  
"Oh that pint sized deweeb is going to do something to hurt me. Like i really belive that..." the kid is cut short when sally hit's a button on the light switch that makes Duo pop out of the floor.  
  
"Ok, Gohan, watch out this is for real. Duo, ATTACK!!!" Sally says as Duo runs at Gohan with a knife.  
  
"Oh that kid is sushi now..." the smartalic says as he watches Duo run at Gohan with the knife.  
  
"I don't want to do this, but...." Gohan jumps up in the air and flys over duo's head as duo looks up and runs right into the open window and falls in the rose bush below.  
  
"OUCH!!!!" the screems are heard from inside the class room as Duo climbs out of the Rose bush and runs around pulling thorns out of his rear.  
  
Gohan is still floating in air up by the ceiling. Sally turns around not seeing Gohan anywhere.  
  
"Gohan? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm up here." Gohan says as he starts to lower himself down to the floor.  
  
"How in the world..." Sally is cut short when the air attack alarm goes off.  
  
"Everyone down under your desk NOW!!!" Sally yells as Quatre runs in the door and dives under the only empty desk.  
  
"Don't mind me Sally. They didn't have enough desk across the hall." Quatre says as he trys to curl up in a ball under the desk.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Ok, before you start asking where the other story went.... to say the least it got flushed like a Duo's Braid after a mishap with a revolving door. I may pick it back up later but for now i'm going to leave it on the back burner.... after i get it finished i'll repost it. Let me know what you think of this chapter 


	2. Gohan and the new kid Part 2

Gohan and the new kid  
part 2  
by  
  
SSJGOHANDBZIN@YAHOO.COM  
  
~AN: thanks for the reviews i've gotten on part 1 already. well as the saying goes. ask and thou shalt receive. :P now on with part 2.~  
  
Gohan looked over at the kid who just ran in the door and dived under his desk. the all clear alarm sounded and everyone got out from under their desk. Duo climbs back in the window and ask for sally to get the nurse just as he falls on the rubber mat. Gohan turned around when he heard the thump.  
  
"Is he ok?" Gohan ask Sally.  
  
"He'll be fine after a few minutes with some tweezers and some calimine lotion." Sally say picking up and dialing the nurse's office.  
  
A few minutes later Hilde takes Duo to the nurse's office.  
  
"Like I said, I can take anyone in this room." the smartalic kid says again.  
  
"Oh really? Ok. Let's take this to the Gym." Sally says getting her grade books.  
  
The kids march down to the Gym and Gohan follow's behind Sally.  
  
"Ok, Gohan you up for the challenge?" Sally says with a smirk.  
  
Before Gohan can even answer the kid starts running at him. He goes to throw a punch but Gohan moves out of the way before he can even get close.  
  
"What the hell? Where did he go?" the kid says looking around.  
  
"AHAH" Gohan yells coming down with his foot stopping within an 8th of an inch of the kids head.  
  
The kid falls backward's stuned.  
  
"B... But.... But how?" the kid says picking himself up off of the floor.  
  
*RING RING RING*  
  
Everyone starts filing out of the room. Gohan continues thru the day without anymore problems. At the end of school Gohan misses the bus and starts to walk home when a guy trys to jump him from the bushes.  
  
"Let go! I don't want to hurt you!" Gohan yells as the guy starts to drag him behind the bushes and starts punching him.  
  
"You hurt me? I'll show you pain, and if you ever tell anyone I'll hunt you down and kill you and your family you little punk." the man says punching harder and harder.  
  
Gohan grabs the man's fist. The man trys to pull away but Gohan tighten's his grip.  
  
"I Won't let you Hurt me, my family or anyone else!!!" Gohan says powering up.  
  
"AHAHA MY HANDS!!!!!" the man yells.  
  
  
to be continued....  
  
~AN: DON"T START FLAMING ME NOW!!! I Promise i'll have part 3 up soon. :p Later. 


	3. Gohan and the new kid Part 3

Gohan and the new kid  
part 3  
by SSJGOHANDBZIN@yahoo.com  
  
~now part 3~  
  
Just then a few kids and a few of the teachers are walking by when the man is thrown from the bushes and into the lamp post.  
  
"I won't let you hurt anymore inocent people!!!" Gohan says now walking out from the bushes fully powered up into his full super saiyen power.  
  
"Woha look at him!" Duo says looking at the ongoing fight.  
  
"Now you'll die kid!" the man says pulling a gun.  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!!!!!" Gohan yells shooting a kamehameha blast blowing the gun out of the man's hand and knocking the man up in the air from the blast.  
  
"AH!!!" the man yells as he's thrown into the air from the blast.  
  
The guy lands on the roof of Hilde car.  
  
"MY CAR!!!" Hilde screams as the car's roof falls in.  
  
"UNF" the guy says as he stops moving on the roof of the car.  
  
Quatre, Hilde, and Duo run over to check on the guy. Hilde looks at her car then at the guy and then slaps him when he trys to sit up.  
  
"That's for my car ya jerk!" Hilde screams at him.  
  
Duo falls over laughing and then gets smacked in the head with Hilde's hand. Quatre looks over and smirks. Gohan powers down and looks over at the car and the guy.  
  
"Finally the guy guilty for beating up kids!" Sally says walking up. "Who beat the tar out of him? Duo did you do that?"  
  
"ME? I walked in on the middle of it. that kid over their did it." Duo says pointing to Gohan.  
  
"Him? the shrimp? HA!!!" the smartalic kid from earlier says.  
  
"Umm, I wouldn't piss him off if I were you kid." Duo says looking at the kid.  
  
Just then Quatre comes running by screaming.  
  
"what the hell..." Sally starts to say when a blast is fired behind them and tosses Hilde and Sally into the air.  
  
Duo hits the ground with a thud. Hilde and Sally scream as the fly up in he air. Gohan flies up and catches Hilde and Sally.  
  
Gohan flys back down with Hilde and Sally. Hilde runs over and checks on Duo. Quatre finally has had enough. Quiet litte Quatre Rabobba Winner has had enough of the fighting and the violence.  
  
"This Fighting is useless! All of it is just wasted bloodshed!" Quatre yells as he powers up Sandrock.  
  
"Quatre no!!!" Sally yells as another blast is fired behind them from a Leo suit.  
  
"Even if it cost me my life I will not stand by and let all of the battles Duo, Heero, Trowa Wufei and I have faught be in vain!" Quatre yells as he takes off for the battle field.  
  
As everyone looks on in disbelief, another blast from a beam-cannon is fired and Gohan is right in it's path.  
  
Sally turns around just intime to see the beam headed for Gohan. Sally starts running for Gohan. "NOOOOO!!!!!!!!" is all that is heard.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
~AN: They always leave you hanging in a good book right? why not in my fic? :P More to come!~ 


End file.
